After So Many Years
by Fionna158
Summary: It has passed 5 years since Marshall had met Silvia and her brothers. Now, Silvia spills a secret which shocks Finn and Marshall. After so many years, Marshall is happy with Silvia, but after the secret is revealed something horrible comes and may destroy their world. Will they survive or will they die? (Silvia is 24 while Finn is 18 and Jake is 33.) Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1 Pregnant!

Years. It has been years since Marshall had met Silvia and her brothers. Now, the heroes and heroine were older. Finn is now eighteen while Silvia is at age twenty-four. Jake was thirty-three and was living with Lady. They decided to get married and they did when Finn was sixteen and Silvia was twenty-two. He visited often, but the Vampire King visited them even more than Jake. Marshall was still dating Silvia; nothing has changed except for her.

Silvia had shorter hair; it was up to her shoulders. She mostly wore blue or red shirts and she wore shorts more often. Silvia was still herself though. She still sings and plays guitars. She also still goes on adventures with her brothers. The only thing that made the Vampire King jealous was that Silvia spent more time at the Candy Kingdom. Then one day he decided to follow her which made her angry at Marshall. So next day she decided to forgive him, but she had to leave to the Candy Kingdom on important business.

The sun was shining and Silvia was at the Candy Kingdom with Gumball. She was helping him with something he and Bubblegum have been working on. Finn was with Bubblegum because he was still learning things in her school. Today was he last time to learn anything from Bubblegum because he didn't need to learn anything anymore. Silvia laughed when Gumball had spilled an invisible potion on his hand. This made Gumball's hand disappear.

Gumball left to wash the potion off his hand while Silvia went to get Finn. Silvia went into the room when Bubblegum said, "Finn, now that you have learned everything. You are done with school. I'm glad I helped you mold your mind with equations and other things. So have fun, Silvia is here now." Silvia went over to Finn to congratulate him. Silvia said, "Man brother, you're getting smart. Now that you're out of school you can finally use that mind of yours." Silvia had said that while she messed up Finn's hair. Finn replied, "Yeah, I'm glad I finally learned all of this. Also, stop messing with my hair in front of the princess. It's embarrassing." Finn blushed because Princess Bubblegum had giggled.

Silvia said, "Whatever man. Besides I got a mission from Gumball. We have to go to this weird dungeon where these red rubies are. They're supposed to be special. He gave me a map." Finn smiled because he could finally go on an adventure. They left after saying goodbye to the princess. Finn and Silvia had called Jake on their way to Lady's house, but Jake declined the offer to come to the dungeon because he wanted to spend time with Lady. Finn and Silvia were in the woods when the Vampire King appeared right next to Silvia and he had her in his arms.

Marshall said, "What's up babe?" Silvia had blushed because Finn was watching and he whispered, "Love birds." under his breath. Silvia replied to Marshall, "Finn and I are going to a dungeon. You can come if you want." Marshall had agreed to come because he wanted some adventure too. Finn said, "We are getting closer to the dungeon get ready!" Silvia had smiled because of her brother's excitement. She sort of misses him being his fourteen year old self.

Once they had made it to the dungeon, Marshall helped Finn and Silvia done because there was a giant gaping hole in front of the dungeon. Silvia looked around with wonder of how big the dungeon was. They went on, but something strange was happening… Silvia was being extra careful today. Finn has noticed on every adventure they had since her 24th birthday, which was 5 weeks ago, that she has been careful. Something was up and Marshall and Finn didn't know what it was. Silvia grabbed some rubies that Gumball wanted. Marshall yelled, "Watch out!" He pushed Silvia out of the way because a boulder was thrown towards her. Silvia looked up after she landed and saw the cave monster. She got out her sword and when Finn noticed it he got out his. Silvia threw her sword at it, but the monster had blocked it and yelled, "Get out of my cave!" Silvia was about to be hit by a boulder until Marshall had saved her by knocking the boulder out of the way in his giant bat form. Finn killed the monster while it was distracted.

Silvia had felt embarrassed because she could have handled the monster, but her "secret" was holding her back. Silvia had decided to tell Finn and Marshall about it when they would leave the cave. Once they gathered enough rubies Gumball wanted, they started to leave. Silvia sighed and as they were about to leave she said, "Guys, I have something to tell you. Just don't freak out." Marshall asked, "What is it, Silvia?" Silvia blushed bright red when she had said it, "Marshall and Finn, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2 The Lich's plan

Chapter 2

Marshall Lee and Finn stood there, shocked. Silvia had sighed, knowing this would happen. Finn broke the silence and asked, "Answer this please. Is Marshall the father?" This made Silvia and Marshall blush really hard. Silvia answered the question by saying, "Yes. It's Marshall's." Marshall couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. Silvia was waiting for anymore questions and Marshall asked, "How long did you hide this?" Silvia replied, "I found out 4 weeks ago when I told Jake and Cake about me barfing and feeling dizzy. They told me to go to Doctor Ice cream and I did. She told me, I was pregnant and I couldn't believe it. She told me it was Marshall since she did the DNA test. She also said I was 5 weeks pregnant."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own sister and the Vampire King having a child! Finn was speechless. This made Finn ask, "Does anyone else know about your pregnancy?" Silvia nodded and replied, "Only Cake knows. She has been telling me how to handle it. Cake also said I should stop adventuring..." Marshall had relized that Silvia has been adventuring for the entire 5 weeks. Silvia said, "I told Cake I'm fine. I also went to the doctor yesterday. She said that baby is ok and I should take it easy." Marshall said, "Yeah you should take it easy. Even Finn would agree with me." Finn nodded, not wanting to say anything. Silvia sighed and said, "Fine, I'll take it easy. Jeez."

Marshall and Finn smiled because she agreed. Silvia wasn't cool with this because she loved adventuring and since Finn was out of school she could finally adventure with him. Now she can't and she was thinking about it when Marshall and Finn were walking with her to the treehouse. Silvia thought, "_I'm happy about the baby, but I just want to adventure. If Jake was here then he would be pissed off. I miss Jake. I should go talk to him._"

What they didn't know is that they were being watched. They were being watched by one of the servants of the Lich. He had overheard about the pregnancy and left to tell the Lich. Once he had arrived and said, "Lich, the heroine named Silvia is pregnant with a child. The child is of the Vampire King, Marshall Lee." The Lich smiled of this splended news. The Lich said to his servant, "Thank you, Kyle." Kyle's face was able to be seen with the fire begining to glow. Kyle replied, "You're welcome, father."

They both laughed because they had a plan. A plan to rule Ooo and kill its heroes and the Vampire King. The Lich had stopped laughing and left Kyle in the other room. The Lich went to his dungeon to his prisoner who would help him. She has been captive for 2 weeks and everyone was looking for her. Especially Finn. She was special to Finn and that's why he kidnapped her. She yelled, "Stay away from me! Monster!" The Lich smiled and said, "Don't worry. You shall be free soon. I have a mission for you. You must go and spy on the heroes and tell my son, Kyle the information you know and if you don't all the people you love shall die, Flame Princess." Flame Princess looked at the Lich with scared eyes. She had to do what the Lich wanted or he would kill Finn.

Flame Princess nodded and said, "I'll do it. Just promise me this one thing. You will not harm Finn or his siblings." The Lich replied, "I promise." Flame Princess had sighed and she was let out. She ran away and as she ran away Kyle appeared next to the Lich. Kyle said, "Father, why did you let her go and are you really going to keep that promise?" The Lich looked at Kyle and replied, "I let her go so she could give me the information I need. Also, you know I would never keep a promise like that." Kyle said, "I should follow her." The Lich replied, "Yes, and if she fails kill them. Kill them all." Kyle left behind Flame Princess. All the heroes know now is that Silvia is pregnant. What they don't know is that they are going to be betrayed and they will be hunted by the Lich and his son, Kyle.


	3. Chapter 3 A safe place

Chapter 3

Flame Princess finally made it to the treehouse. She was so tired and weak and she could barely see. Everything was blurry to her now. She tried to knock on the door but instead she fell to the ground. Silvia had heard Flame Princess's thud and went to see who it was. Marshall and Finn were upstairs discussing the matters of Silvia's pregnancy. Silvia opened the door to see the weakened princess. Silvia yelled, "Finn! Marshall! Come down here!" As they raced down to see what was wrong, Silvia tried to bring Flame Princess inside, but she burned herself. Finn was the first to see Flame Princess. He thought, "_Oh man, Flame Princess._" Marshall carried her inside since he was the only one who could carry her.

Marshall put Flame Princess on the couch and Finn went over to her. Silvia sighed and went over to a cabinet in the kitchen. Once she came back to Finn she was holding a vile in her hand. Silvia poured the liquid in Flame Princess's mouth. Finn asked, "What was that liquid?" Silvia answered, "The liquid is something Bubblegum gave me. She said it could help heal people, don't worry because she modified it and tested it." Suddenly, Flame Princess's eyes opened and she said, "Finn?" Finn replied, "Flame Princess!" Flame Princess smiled and tried to get up, but she fell back on the couch. Finn asked, "Are you ok?!" Flame Princess nodded yes. Silvia went next to her and asked, "Who took you?" Flame Princess replied, "The Lich took me." Silvia stumbled back a bit when she said the Lich. Marshall held Silvia close to him.

Flame Princess had seen Silvia stumble back and she said, "He took me as an advantage. He wants me to do something." Finn asked, "What does he want you to do?" Flame Princess was about to say, but she saw Kyle. Kyle was outside watching them. Marshall felt his presence and looked outside. Marshall said, "Bastard!" He flew outside to get Kyle, but Kyle disappeared. Flame Princess was with Finn and Silvia. Silvia saw Marshall run outside. She knew that Kyle was back. Then Silvia realized what the Lich wanted. She went towards Flame Princess and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll protect you and each other." Flame Princess knew what Silvia was talking about. Silvia went to the window and yelled, "Marshall!"

Marshall came inside, angry and irritated. Silvia whispered something into his ear and his eyes widen. She whispered, "Marshall, the Lich is trying to get close to us. Kyle is his son and is trying to harm anybody who gets in their way. We need the thing we have been planning." Marshall nodded. Silvia also told him not to tell Finn. Marshall left to get something from his house and Finn asked, "What's he getting?" Silvia replied, "He's getting something important." Finn didn't understand, but right now all he wanted to do was to stay with Flame Princess. After thirty minutes Marshall came back with his axe base and a book. Finn and Flame Princess looked at it curiously.

Silvia opened the book and started to say, "_Enchantum ogur pindal flow raspidal!_" Suddenly a portal opened. Finn and Flame Princess looked at Silvia and Marshall. Silvia said, "We need to go through the portal now." Finn nodded and grabbed his backpack and his sister grabbed her backpack as well. Marshall said, "Hurry!" He said that because he saw the Lich and Kyle coming up the green hills of the grasslands. The hills were now covered with a trail of death and the Lich yelled, "There is no escape!" Silvia said, "Finn! You can touch Flame Princess now! I added something extra just so we won't get burned!" Finn carried Flame Princess in his arms. He thought, "_This is amazing. I can touch her..._" Silvia stuffed the book into her backpack. She told Finn to go through the portal and he did with Flame Princess in his arms. Silvia and Marshall were about to go through until Kyle grabbed Marshall.

Silvia had yelled, "Marshall!" Marshall pushed Silvia in the portal and he closed it. Silvia, Finn, and Flame Princess landed with a thud on the ground. Finn looked up to see that Jake and Lady were already there. Finn asked, "Where are we?" Silvia got up and replied, "We are in a safe place Finn." Finn was confused and Jake said, "Man, we are in another place. You know like Prismo's time room except something different." Finn nodded and saw Cake, Monochromicorn, Fionna, Flame Prince, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Gumball. Bubblegum asked, "Where's Marshall?" Silvia had an upset look on her face. She replied, "Kyle got him." Bubblegum instantly said, "I didn't know. I'm sorry." Flame Prince said, "I can't believe you guys made this place for protection." Finn asked, "Protection from what?" Fionna went up to Finn and said, "Protection from the Lich and Kyle."

Finn was going to ask Silvia something, but he didn't because Cake was comforting Silvia. Silvia asked Jake if they could talk and he nodded yes. They left to have their conversation and Fionna said, "This is bunk! We should fight the Lich and Kyle!" Marceline replied, "We can't, remember?! He's too powerful with Kyle!" Gumball and Bubblegum agreed with Marceline even though they hated leaving their Candy citizens. Flame Princess said, "I agree with Marceline. I'm a bit weak even though the liquid is helping." Gumball replied, "Don't worry in 8 hours you'll be back to normal except you can touch things without burning them." Finn smiled as Gumball said that, but he turned around to see Silvia and Jake talking. He went over and heard Jake say, "Don't worry the Lich won't find us."

Silvia said, "I know that Jake. It's just that the baby and..." Silvia just stopped and started to cry. Finn moved away and Jake got Lady and Cake to talk to Silvia. Our heroes are safe, but what about the Vampire King? The Vampire King was taken as a prisoner, but he wasn't killed. The Lich mumbled to himself, "I will get them, but since they are gone... Ooo is mine!" Marshall's eyes widen as the Lich started chaos to the Land of Ooo.


End file.
